


While We're Waiting - graphic adaptation

by Saeriellyn



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Adaptation, F/M, Fanart, Fic of Fic, Fireplaces, Fluff, Graphic Novel, Haircuts, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeriellyn/pseuds/Saeriellyn
Summary: A graphic/visual adaptation of my fic of the same name.He really did cut his hair with a sword. She sets about repairing the damage. What else can you do when everything else has been put on hold?
Relationships: Eilonwy/Taran of Caer Dallben
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While We're Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476941) by [Saeriellyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeriellyn/pseuds/Saeriellyn). 



> This story is still a fave out of my Taran/Eilonwy fics. It's of questionable canonicity to assert that anything this potentially combustible would have been going on at this point; hence the slightly-AU status, but I make no apologies. A fan at deviantArt specifically requested that I adapt it visually, and...yes, well, twist my arm, please.
> 
> I have made small changes from the text as I go, as some things just work better visually, and new ideas come to me as I work, but of course I recommend reading the original fic first, mainly because my creation on this is somewhat slow and I cannot promise a swift resolution. (I suspect, however, that there will be a _slightly more satisfying_ resolution than exists in the story, simply because I might not be able to resist the temptation.) 
> 
> A03 really isn't the best site for visual anything - for one thing I hate how it won't directly stack images on top of each other without white space in between, and the resolution problems mean this is best viewed vertically on a mobile device - and I do have this posted at designated comic sites where it looks better, but in the interest of spreading the OTP love a little further, I'm willing to brave just about anything. Enjoy!


	2. page two




	3. page3

Note: these are based on actual medieval shears. Basically what you would use to shear a sheep. That was as good as it got, apparently, which may explain his concerned expression. 


	4. page 4




	5. Page 5

To his credit, he does remember this tip later on...re: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655620> ;) 


	6. chapter 6

I should maybe feel some guilt about turning Taran into eye-candy.

But I don't. 


	7. six

Going with the larger images, which I realize makes this not as much fun to read by phone, but there's so much detail lost otherwise that it pains me. 


	8. Eight




	9. Nine

oops


	10. Ten




End file.
